Inkescape
by monkeygal432
Summary: This is the never written fourth book.  Main characters travel to our world in pairs when Orpheus threatens their safety & the Inkworld starts to fall apart.  If you like Doria & hate Farid this isn't for you. Doria lives, but Farid & Meggie are together
1. Chapter 1

Inkescape

Chapter 1

"it's a good thing I'm already awake." thought Orpheus. He heard the cold wind howling outside his thin hut, as he sat at his desk. It was the middle of the night, although he couldn't have told you the exact time for his watch's battery had lost since died and there were no clocks in this world.

Even though it was almost July, in the northern mountains it was still freezing! "I'm tired of this!" he practically shouted! Then realized what he did and slapped his hand over his mouth. In the almost 5 years he had been here he had learned a few things, one was never to make loud noises especially not in the middle of the night or you might find yourself face to face with a night-mare or even worse a red-cap!

Why did he have to forget what was the most important, when it mattered the most? He sat in silence for a moment, the only thing he could hear was his breath and the breathing of his sleeping glass man. "What is his name?" Orpheus wondered to himself aloud. He found that speaking out loud to himself helped him think. For some reason all his glass men died or simply disappeared soon after he got them, and he had just gotten this one. This didn't bother him at all, because when that happened he just wrote another one into his hut.

He never got attached to any of them, in fact the only living thing he had even gotten to close to was his dog. "Well him and Dustfinger," he grumbled "but that didn't work out so well." His glass man stirred, lifting him from his thinking. He listened intently for a few more seconds then finally relaxed. Nothing had heard him, good.

"I don't even know what all to be afraid of anymore" mumbled Orpheus "it seems almost everyday I discover another creature to be feared. It is getting more and more dangerous to live out here. But I can't go back, no I can't go back to Ombra or any town! The Black Prince and his followers would find me and Mo would tell them to kill me! No I can't go back there." he thought "What about the real world? Its been so long since I have had running water or a nice new bed to sleep on. Yes! Yes! That's perfect! Oh wait, drat it all that wouldn't work either, I probably don't have so much as a penny to my name. My nephew Timmy, greedy fellow he is, most likely proclaimed me dead and as heir took everything."

" And I still have to get my revenge. Revenge is such a sweet, sweet thing. Mo and Resa deserve it. But the one who is going to get the worst of it, is Meggie. No one could ever shut up about how "She read herself here!" and "Oh how great she is!"

" Nothing I think up seems horrible enough though, whatever I do to her has to worse then death, and then, of course, death."

And with that thought he began to write, not even bothering to wake the sleeping glass man. At first his idea was a simple fuzzy thought, but then as he wrote the idea grew more and more. At last when dawn was just breaking, he finished. He looked over his writing again. "This might be my best work yet." He said to himself. He heard a rustling behind him, he froze. Then he heard a small squeaky voice:

"Master?"

"What?" snapped Orpheus

"Would you like me to set the ink with sand, sir?" he asked timidly

"Fine. Just be careful with it, its very important."

The small green tinted glass man hurriedly began sprinkling sand across the parchment. Orpheus noticed that when the small man thought he was not watching, he snuck some sand into his mouth. "oh well," he though unworriedly "maybe if he eats he won't die as fast" He was entirely pleased with what he had wrote. He had written horrible things for the entire family. Meggies being by far the worst, but Mos was no walk in the park either. Resa and her small son Matty were mostly just tools in the other twos fate. "But," he thought wickedly to himself "why not make them suffer as well?" He was eager to force their new destiny upon them, but wondered if there might be some way to make it worse. "Perhaps I could warn them." He mumbled "Yes. Make them worry for a few days, wonder what could happen. Yes… yes…"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mo and Resa had been gone for quite a while. They had gone into Ombra to meet with Queen Violente, The Black Prince, and some visiting dignitaries. The dignitaries were news to Meggie. She hadn't known that any were coming into town, which was odd. She had many friends in high places, and she usually knew what was happening in the Inkworld. They had refused to tell Meggie why they were going without their children. Usually when they went into town they went as a family. Ombra was back to being a cheerful, busy town with many friends. She wanted to see Her boyfriend, Doria, and Brianna, her best friend whom she had not seen for a while. Her Ugliness had made her former maid her new lady-in-waiting.

Amazingly she had completely forgiven her for betraying her with Cosmo. When Meggie had asked Brianna about it she said Violente had told her that the Cosmo Brianna was with was not the real Comso, but a fake. She had her memories of her real husband and that is what mattered. Meggie also had asked Brianna who was going to become Violente's king. Brianna had winked and said that perhaps the new king is already a prince. Meggie had gasped. "The Black Prince?" She had asked, swiftly thinking if it was possible. True, he spent a lot of time in the castle with her since he was the Motley Folks representitive. But him and Violente? Was it possible? She had pressed Brianna for details, but she had refused as to not betray Her Ugliness again. She had been very loyal to Violente ever since she had forgiven her.

She had considered simply following her parents, she hated being left out. But Mo had seen it in her eyes. When Resa was busy packing the bags, Mo pulled her aside. "I know I cannot control you," he had said. " but please trust me enough to stay here with your brother. When we get back I promise I will tell you what's happening. "Why can't you just tell me now?" she had asked, her heart pounding. He had sighed and told her "Because I don't even entirely know what's going on, just that it could change our lives." With that he had hugged her and strode to the horses and his wife. He helped Resa up on her gentle white mare then swung up on his own black stallion. Before he left he looked at Meggie, a pleading look in his eye. They could still read each other's minds as well as they could when she was 12. She nodded slightly. Yes, she would stay and take care of her brother. Yes, she would trust him. No, she wouldn't follow him or do something equally stupid. With that she was him relax a little and she smiled at him. He smiled back, but she noticed that his smile didn't completely reach his eyes. She watched them leave, knowing that when they returned her life could be in for a huge change. Again.

So Meggie had been left watching 5 year old Matty all day. While watching him she had been very busy. The young boy never stopped moving. Each time she had gotten him settled into something and started to relax, he got distracted. A few times she had even wondered weather all 5 year olds were this bad or if he was just worse then normal. She hoped for her own sanity as a mother someday he was just worse. She had spent some time thinking about Doria…and Faird. Each time she watched her younger brother she began to think about her future.

"I'm almost 20 years old" she thought " If I was from this world or perhaps a few years older, Matty could be my son, instead of my brother. These days of watching him could be my entire life." She thought of her boyfriend, Doria. Was it normal that almost any time she thought of him she also thought of Faird? Doria was one of Violente's group of elite soldiers and bodyguards. They were called the Bluejays, after her father, although still few knew that her father and the Bluejay were one in the same. "Tomorrow should be his day to visit me." She thought. Should she be happier about that? Instead she was trying to remember the last time Farid had come to visit. Over the past five years he come to visit her very rarely and for small periods of time. She had chosen to stay with Doria and her family instead of traveling the Inkworld with the boy she thought she loved. "NO!" she thought " I love Doria, not Farid." "If that's true then why aren't you married to him?" A voice inside her taunted. Doria and her had talked about it on several occasions. She was practically 20 after all and he was 25, most people in this world had at least two children by now. But she continued to put it off. She came up with excuse after excuse not to get married. For a while it had been about helping her parents with Matty. However he was getting older and Resa was spending more time with him and didn't rely on Meggie as much. In fact this was the first time she had been asked to babysit in a long time. She realized that she was almost dreading Dorias visit as much as she was looking forward to it. The last time he had come they had gotten into a fight about marriage. She knew she couldn't keep putting it off and that she has to give Doria an answer tomorrow when he came. What would she do? What could she possibly say to him? She loved him, oh she did! But was it possible to love two boys at once? She should be over Farid it had over 5 years since he had left her. Doria had been the only one there who could comfort her. Even Mo who in the past could do everything and anything to help her, couldn't do a thing to console his heart broken daughter. She had known how Doria felt about her, but held off getting close to him in the hopes that Farid would come back. After almost a year of Faird being gone, and Doria always being there, she gave in. In the four years since she grew very close to him, but still couldn't help but think of Farid. "I need to just accept that Farid loves fire and Dustfinger more then me. Doria has been the one to stay with me. He's a good man, and I do love him." Maggie struggled with herself internally "Doria and I will have a good life together. He could quit being a soldier and get a new job, maybe farming, or of he wanted to we could join the Motley Folks and travel." Doria still performed at times and Meggie with her medical knowledge would be welcomed even though she didn't have a talent in that sense. She absently looked up at Matty. He was trying to climb a small tree about 10 feet away from the large one she was sitting under. It was starting to get dark. Why weren't Mo and Resa back yet? " Come on Matty," Standing up she called to her brother . " it is getting dark and you must be starving." "I am!" Matty called climbing down the few limbs he had managed to climb "But where's Mo and Resa? I miss them." "They might be at the house already" she told him. "Lets go back to the house and check." She held her hand out for Matty and they started walking. Their small farm house wasn't too far away so they should get there before dark fel compltetly . She let Matty lead the way and her thoughts started to wonder back to Doria and what she was going to do. "Faird is gone. He is out of my life and I should move on. I deserve to move on." She thought to herself defensively "I will marry Doria. I'm happy with him and it will be a good life. I'll be safe. If I can't have Farid, I will have Doria." She stuck her chin out proudly. She would tell him tomorrow. He would be so happy. "It will work out." Meggie thought. "It has to." She could see the house now, and she could see that there was a fire lit. "Resa and Mo are home, Matty!" she told her brother. They turned the corner around to the front of the house and saw three silhouettes sitting around the fire. By now it was to dark to see who it was. "It must be the Black Prince Meggie decided. But then why were they so quiet? And usually Dustfinger came as well. She got closer and saw Mo and Resa on one side of the fire. They were sitting in silence holding hands. Matty saw them and ran over to them. Mo bent down and picked his small son up in a giant bear hug. The third figure rose and started to walk towards her, any features obscured by the shadows of the trees . "That walk." Meggie thought "It seems so familiar" A male voice called out tentatively:

"Meggie?"

She stopped. Her heard pounded. She knew that voice. She had cried over it for months. She had finally given up on its owner not even an hour ago. She was finally coming to terms with what was going to happen. Not now…It couldn't be…. No it cant be…

"Its me, Farid"


	3. Chapter 3

Charpter 3

Dustfinger and Farid walked leisurely through the Wayless Woods, back towards home. It was almost dusk and Dustfinger had left his house early in the morning. Roxanne had stirred but not woken when he climbed out of bed,

"she will be fine," Dustfinger thought to himself "this isn't the first time you have been gone an entire day without telling her first." This was true, but he knew she usually became angry with him on these days. What he did not know is that she became so cross with him because she was so worried. Each time she woke to an empty bed, her day was filled with concern for him.

He had gone off to find some fire-honey from the fire elves. While doing that he was meet by Farid. He had done this for many, many years and had taught the young man. First he would go to the river-nymps so they could rub his arms with their slime. Then he talked to the fairies and discovered where the fire-elves nested. He went up into the tree was soon surrounded by tiny fire elves. They buzzed around him and left black sooty stains over the slime. He started to hum softly and they gently floated down and rested on his arms. Still humming, Dustfinger reached into their hive and pulled out a tiny piece of honey, so small they would hardly miss is. "this small piece," He thought "is what makes me so better then any other." In all his years of Fire eating in this world, or any other, no one he had ever seen could come close to his skill. Other than Farid that is and he was still not as good.

He had spent the day with Farid. That boy still couldn't let go of Dustfinger. He continued to come back and visit Dustfinger. He had gotten used to it over the years, the young man looked up to him as the only father figure he had ever had. Farid had followed in his footsteps and traveled around with the Motley Folk, coming back whenever he could. This time he had come back with some surprising news for Dustfinger. He told him he wanted to leave the Motley Crew.

"Why?" Dustfinger had asked him. "You love fire eating." Fairds response had reminded him even more of himself "Because Meggie is more important." Dustfinger had warned him that it might be to late, she was with Doria. Farid had wanted to run to her right then, but Dustfinger convinced him so stay with him for the day. When he went home he could go to Meggie, who lived right next to him.

They had practiced with fire and had taught each other a few things. Dustfinger grudgingly admitted that Faird had learned things about fire that he had not. "If im not careful," Dustfinger thought absently "He just might pass me some day." Luckily Dustfinger still had a few tricks up his sleeve that he wouldn't tell Farid. No matter how much Farid had begged.

The trees around Dustfinger started to thin, they was getting close to the edge. Close to home. Home was something that still seemed new to him. Even after years of staying with Roxanne and his family, it surprised him how much he loved it. Even thought Brianna was at the castle with Her Kindliness, baby Christiana and Roxanna's son were there with Roxanna and him. They neared the houses on the outskirts of the Wayless Woods. Faird was walking faster and looked pleadingly at Dustfinger. He nodded.

"Go see Meggie" He said "I'll be fine." Farid smiled and took off at a sprint. Dustfinger watched him go, and couldn't help but smile. He only hoped that Meggie would take him back. Farid would never be happy without her, and he believed that she would never be happy without him. Dustfinger considered going to see Mo…and Resa. Even though he loved Roxanne and Mo was closer to him then anyone else, he couldn't help but think about Resa. He had decided that for the most part staying away was for the best. Farid would be fine on his own. He had to go home, Roxanne was waiting.


	4. Chapter 4

"What are you doing here?" Meggie demanded. She was shaking and knew she sounded angry. She wasn't angry, only scared. Scared of what might happen if she wasn't careful.

"Meggie, please. Farid begged her "just listen to me!"

"What would you even have to say?"

"I left the Motley Crew."

"What?"

"I have been saving my money for the past five years, almost every cent I earned from performing. I want to marry you Meggie! Please, for as long as I have known you I knew that it would come to this!"

As he continued to speak his almost gone accent became more and more prominent.

"Meggie I know I should never have left you, but I knew I couldn't expect you to accept me with nothing to my name."

"I'm with Doria now," Meggie snapped "you should know that."

"Yes, yes, of course I know that. But don't I mean more to you then him? You can't forget what we have

"Just because we _had_ something doesn't mean I can just forget what happened. You left me, Farid!" Meggie was practically shouting by now "You hurt me! You went off to live your life and left me. If you really thought that you could just come back and I would follow you anywhere again, you were wrong."

Meggie turned and started walking off, her shoulders shaking.

"She's crying!" Faird realized. He stood dumbstruck for a second. "Why am I still standing here?" he wondered He took off at a sprint. He wouldn't lose her, not again.

He caught up with her. "Meggie," He murmered when he was beside her. "please. She turned to him, tears running down her face. "What do you want?" she asked him through her tears. He didn't say anything. He reached down and brushed a wisp of hair away from her face, she didn't even flinch. He leaned in and kissed her. For a second she didn't do anything, but then she gave in. Her arms went around his neck and she kissed him back. They broke apart.

"Meggie?" Faird said, smiling down at her.

"I…I don't know why I did that." Meggie replied "But I'm glad I did. Farid, what you did broke my heart. But the only thing that hurts more then that is the thought that I would have to go the rest of my life without you. I love you and I never want to lose you."

"YES!" yelled Farid. He started spinning Meggie around in his arms. Meggie couldn't help but giggle, she was so happy! "This is what life should feel like:" thought Meggie. "perfect."

Farid put her down and just stood there, with Meggie in his arms.

"Farid?" whispered Meggie

"Yes love?"

"Put on a show for me. Please?"

"Of course, anything"

He broke away and set Meggie down against a tall tree. Then he started. His show began with all her favorite tricks. Then he moved on to the most romantic things he knew of. Fire hearts, love birds, anything he could think of that she might like. She sat in rapture just as she did any other time he preformed. He thought at times it was because of his skill, but Dustfinger was far better and while she enjoyed his shows, she didn't get that look. He ended his show, and walked over to her. He sat down and looked into her eyes,

"Marry me?" he said

"Any time"


	5. Chapter 5

Inkescape

Chapter 5

Mo and Resa were sitting together by the fire. Resa had put Matty to bed after he had yawned so hard he almost fell off his fathers lap. Meggie was still off with Farid. When they had gotten back, he was sitting there with a fire already going. Mo had immediately gone ridged. He had caused Meggie so much pain, what was he doing back? Resa had noticed and begged him with her eyes to calm down. He had climbed off his horse and gone over to the young man. "What do you want here?" he had asked "I'm here to see Meggie." The young man had answered boldly.

"And what makes you think she would want to see you?" Mo asked

"She will." Farid answered boldly

Resa came over and stood next to Mo.

"This is her decision Mo," she said softly "If she doesn't want to see him, then you can make him leave, not before."

Mo had stared at Farid hardly, then turned around and sat on the other side of the fire. Resa follow him and sat down, putting a comforting arm around her husband. Farid sat down, ready to wait for Meggie."

"And she went with him!" Mo thought angrily. Every time he came back, he left her and broke her heart. That wasn't the only thing bothering him though.

They had gone to visit Violente and the Black Prince because they had some sort of news for them. Mo and Resa had thought it was about the visiting royalty, but it had turned out to be much worse. Orpheus had sent a letter to Violente. "Orpheus!" Mo swore, " I thought he was gone for good." Unfortunately bad guys are never that easy.

"It's fitting," Mo thought wryly "what good is a story with no villain?" Orpheus had sent them a threat. He described all sorts of horrible things, things he said would happen to them all. When Mo and Resa got to the palace Violente and The Black Prince were waiting for them. They had been grave and Her Kindliness was holding a letter. "Where are the princess and her court?" Mo had asked them. Violente had replied "This is not about them, it's about something much worse. Mo had given The Prince a questioning look. "Give them the letter, Violente" He had said to her putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. She handed it wordlessly to Mo. Mo had read it first and gone all white. Resa had looked at him concerned. "What does it say?" she asked him urgently He had handed the piece of parchment to her. "Oh my…" She paled and would have fallen if the Black Prince hadn't reached out and caught her. Violente snapped her fingers and a servant brought a chair. Resa murmured a thank you and sat down. "Strange things have happened ever since you all came to my kingdom." Violente said in a slow practiced voice. "I don't understand how Orpheus would be able to make all these things happen to you. The Prince here has told me some things about it, but none of it makes sense. I want to know what you can do and where you came from over 5 years ago." After she said this she turned and sat down in her throne a few feet away. "You will explain everything before you leave." She stated. Mo raised an eyebrow. "Please?" she added. "Very well Your Kindliness," Mo replied "but it's a long story and even us men will want to sit." She nodded to a servant and he hurried off. He came back soon with two chairs. Mo sat beside Resa, but the Black Prince refused a chair and stood by Violente's side. "This will be very hard for you to believe, in fact you probably won't at first, but I swear to you it is the truth." Mo started. Looking straight at her. She nodded once again, indicating for him to continue. "It all started when I was just a boy…."

He started with the first time he ever read something out of a book. He quickly progressed to when he read out Dustfinger, Capricorn, and Basta, and read in Resa. He explained that when he read something out of a story, something had to go in to replace it. He told her how 10 years later Dustfinger comes back to warn them that Capricorn is after them. And how even though they tried to hide, Capricorn had captured them. Fenoglio made a plan and the Shadow killed Capricorn and all of his servants, except for Basta and Mortola, his mother. He told how they went to live with Elinor as a family and Dustfinger and Farid took off, with the only remaining copy of Inkheart. A year passed, and Farid showed up at Elinors house. He and Dustfinger had convinced another man, Orpheus (Mo said his name with disgust and The Black Prince looked enraged.) to read them back into the book. Orpheus had tricked them however and only Dustfinger was read in. Mo continued to explain how each one of them made their way into the Inkworld. "…..I know it is very hard to believe," Mo said "but I promise you, it is all true.

"I believe you." Violente practically whispered. "I'm trying to at least." The Black Prince put his arm on her shoulder. "This is the first I've heard the entire story as well." He said. "It's a lot to take in."

"So when Orpheus says he is going to do these things…" Violente started

"He can do it." Resa said clearly. "He can make anything he wants to, happen. It has torn apart my family before, and I will not let it happen again." She stood up, her voice growing stronger. "There is a way out there to stop him" She looked at Mo for support.

"She's right.

They all turned to Violente

"I may not know much about what is happening," She stated. "but there is always a way around it. Are we not the same people who cheated Death or several occasions? Did we not kill the Adderhead when none thought it possible? If anything can save you, we will do it."

"Thank you," Mo said quietly. "That means a lot."  
>The Black Prince who had been quiet until now spoke up "What about Fenoglio? He holds power in this world, does he not?<p>

Mo had not told them that this was only a book, completely controlled and made up by Fenoglio himself. Only that Fenoglio had great influence over many things.

"He could write something Mo!" Resa said quickly "It could save us!"

Violente snapped her fingers a servant came to her side. "Go and get Fenoglio the court poet, he lives in Minerva's the seamstress' house."

The servant nodded and scurried off.

"If I understand this correctly," Violente started slowly "Fenoglio will write something, anything, and if you, your daughter, or someone else with this 'talent' reads it, out loud, it will come true?"

"That's right." Mo said. "We have the power to make anything happen or create anything imaginable. The only problem is that the enemy has the same power."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Fenoglio hurried through the streets. "I wonder what this is all about." he thought to himself.

A messenger boy had come and knocked on Minerva's door. One of her elder daughters had answered it, and called him down. "These stupid steps are going to kill me," He had grumbled. "This better be important." All the boy would tell him was that Violente was with The Black Prince, The Bluejay, and Resa and that the meeting did not seem like a happy one. He had went out at once, all of them together could hardly be good.

He came to the castle gates, the young guards looked at him and crossed their spears. "Your business here?" The one on the right asked him. "Her kindliness has requested my presence." He snapped. "Let me through or I will report you for keeping me" "Fine, fine" the young man answered "Go on with you"

He walked confidently through the palace, he had spent a lot of time here through the years. He made his way to the throne room, passing the library on the way. "I must go in there soon," he thought "it could have the most wonderful books." He knocked on the giant doors to the throne room. He heard a voice call softly "Enter!" He pushed the doors open and bowed to Her Kindliness. "You called for me?" he asked her. "Yes, we need your help." She said "But perhaps our Bluejay can explain better then I."

Violente motioned to Fenoglio. "Sit, please." He sat down in the chair Mo had stood up from. Mo then handed the piece of parchment to him. "Read it." He said. Fenoglio did. His expression changed from confused, to surprised, to anger. "WHAT IS HE PLAYING AT?" Fenoglio raged angrily "This in my world! My creations! He cannot do this. I will not allow him to do this!"  
>"So you will help us?" Resa asked hopefully.<p>

"Of course I will!" Fenoglio replied indignantly. "Orpheus must be stopped."  
>"How will you stop him? Asked The Black Prince.<p>

"I will write it," Fenoglio said slowly. "And Meggie will read it. No offense to you, Mo. But Meggie has seemed to get better results in the past."  
>"Of course," Mo replied "as long as Orpheus is stopped."<p>

"I must go, I must start to write right away if he is to be stopped. Excuse me Your Kindliness?"

Of course," she replied. "go and write at once."  
>Fenoglio rushed out of the room. "What can I possible do to stop him?" He barely noticed his surroundings. He passed the guards that had let him in, they look at him curiously. Usually audiences with Violente lasted much longer then his had. It had been somewhat rude of him to leave so soon.<p>

"But I have good reason!" He supposed to himself "This is important." Ever since Mo (Fenoglio never could make himself think of him as the Bluejay) had killed the Adder and returned Ombra to more peace, the city had made him their hero. If anything were to happen to him and his family, the city would be devastated. "And I'm the only one who can save them." He thought. "But how can I possible change what he is going to read when I don't know exactly what he wrote? And how can I make it not come true? This will not be easy." He mused. "If only I had someone I could talk about this with." For a moment he thought of Elinor. "NO!" he thought. "I will not willingly work with that women. I won't do it. It's not like she could do something I can't. She is simply unbearable! I am a much better writer."

By this time he was back at Minerva's house. He reached the door and opened it. A small bundle of a child came at him. He reached out and scooped the little girl up.

"Fenoglio." She said softly "There is someone in your room."

"Is there now?" He asked him.

She nodded shyly.

"Well I guess I will just have to go up and find out who it is then."

He set her down and she toddled to her mother in the other room.

"Who could it be?" He wondered He didn't get many visitors and most of them were where he had just come from.

"Stupid steps." He grumbled, "They will kill me yet."

He reached his door and stepped inside.

"There you are!" Cried a voice "It's about time!"

Elinor.

"What are you doing here?" Fenoglio barked

"I just had a question." Elinor replied offended.

"Well what is it this time?"

"Well…Ummm"

"Out with it! I have something very important to do, and I don't need my time wasted"

"What is it?"

"What is what"  
>"This thing that is so important."<p>

Fenogilio debated not telling her. He sat down on his bed. But she had a right to know, this was her family.

"It's about Mo, Resa, and the children."  
>"Hmf. Well Meggie is hardly a child."<br>"That's not the point!" Fenoglio thundered

"Well just get out with it then!" You're gonna end up telling me anyway."

Fenoglio then told her the entire story, including that he had to write a way to save them.

"I'll help." Elinor stated.

Fenoglio groaned. "You don't know the first thing about writing."

"Perhaps not," She snapped. "but I know everything there is to know about books. I can tell you so many stories you head would spin."

"FINE!" Fenoglio shouted "You can help."

"Good. Now tell me what was in that letter again…."


End file.
